


Amor sem Forma

by Monochromatic_Butter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Hate, Implied Relationships, Love, Open to Interpretation, Past Relationship(s), knifes, vague writing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromatic_Butter/pseuds/Monochromatic_Butter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo", ela continuava. Seu toque era suave, quente e aconchegante, como um abraço materno. Seus cabelos, longas mechas negras, se enrolavam ao redor do corpo de seu amado, envolvendo-o em seu casulo. "Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor sem Forma

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, adivinhem quem voltou com one-shots curtas de novo? Isso mesmo, eu \o/
> 
> Essa é (pasmem!) minha primeira fic hétero em MESES. Estou falando sério. É curta e aberta para interpretações, (e praticamente um monte de metáforas explícitas juntas). 
> 
> Sintam-se livres para dizerem suas opiniões ou interpretações nos comentários. Quero ver se alguém acerta uwu

"Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo", ela sussurrava. Seus beijos eram gentis, cheios de amor e franqueza, e seus lábios cheiravam a caramelo.

 

"Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo", ela continuava. Seu toque era suave, quente e aconchegante, como um abraço materno. Seus cabelos, longas mechas negras, se enrolavam ao redor do corpo de seu amado, envolvendo-o em seu casulo. "Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo."

 

Não importa quantas vezes ela repita, as palavras parecem formar um bolo no peito de Marcos e rodear o vazio que há muito tempo o assombra. Elas entram sem encontrar resistência, mas desaparecem assim que tocam o devastador nada que se hospeda ali. Seu abraço, tão quente, tão macio, abriga também uma ponta frígida de gelo. Seus belos cabelos, que transmitiam o conforto de um lar, também transmitiam o calor e a ardência do chicote espinhoso de um capataz, abrindo feridas em cada centímetro de pele que encontra.

 

Porém, Marcos não se importa. Ele deixou de se importar há muito tempo. 

 

Sylvia beija a ponta de seu nariz. Seus lábios são finos como a ponta de uma agulha e delicados como a dança de uma bailarina.

 

O corpo ardente de seu amado é receptivo a qualquer toque seu.

 

"Eu te amo", ela repete mais uma vez, segurando seu rosto em suas mãos magras. Marcos abre os olhos, aqueles olhos castanhos e imensos, cheios com uma ingenuidade que ele perdera há muito tempo, e Sylvia sorri. "Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, meu amor."

 

Ela não está mentindo. Ela desistiu de sua vida por ele. Jogou seu futuro brilhante fora para poder dar à luz a um filho dele. Ela faria de tudo para agradá-lo. Ela seria a esposa perfeita.

 

Marcos sabe disso. E é por isso que dói tanto.

 

Sylvia o amava tanto que morrera por ele. Ele a amava tanto que matara por ela.

 

 

Era um amor confuso e doloroso, que os dois entendiam muito bem. Durante os anos cruéis em que ficaram separados, eles entenderam. 

 

 

Sylvia limpa o sangue de suas mãos. Seus dedos se fecham ao redor da faca jogada no chão entre eles, engolida pelo pântano da mulher enquanto cuidava de seu amado. Ela levanta, em toda a sua força e glória, olha ao seu redor, dá um sorriso. Marcos aguarda, pacientemente, a aprovação de sua esposa. Ele quer escutar, mais do que nunca, a voz doce dela cantando em seus ouvidos o orgulho que ela sentia dele.

 

Porém, tudo que ele recebe é a dor.

 

A dor lenta, flamejante, química, a dor do dia no qual ele beijou Sylvia pela primeira vez.

 

A dor estranha, angustiante, desesperadora, do dia em que ele beijou Sylvia pela última vez.

 

A dor aguda de uma lâmina, do olhar nublado de sua esposa, do vermelho cruel do sangue.


End file.
